Love Thy Enemy
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: Hermione is at a loss in her love life. If only she could love someone with as much passion as she hates Draco Malfoy! But turning that passion around would be impossible... right?
1. Love Thy Enemy

**Love Thy Enemy**

Hermione was curled up in her usual spot in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book. She had returned early from lunch to try and get a little extra studying time in, so the common room was completely empty.

Harry ended the silence of the room by barging in. "Hermione, I was looking for you!" he exclaimed. "Look, I have to tell you something. Ron likes you."

"That's good," said Hermione, not really paying attention. "It's good to know that your best friend doesn't hate you."

"No, that's not what I meant," he replied, seating himself next to her. "He really likes you- he wants to go steady with you."

Hermione felt a jolt of excitement, but she kept it bottled up as she replied, "Harry, we're not 12 years old anymore. Can't Ron tell me something like this himself?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. He's waiting outside… want me to send him in?"

Hermione nodded and Harry went to fetch Ron. Ron came in but Harry did not return. At first the red-headed boy just stood around looking sheepish, but then he spoke. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Ron," she replied, smiling. She said nothing else and waited for him to continue.

He gulped nervously and finally stammered. "I was wondering, Hermione, if you'd like to join me in Hogsmeade this weekend. I mean, I know the three of us always go together, but Harry is going alone with Ginny so it would just be the two of us."

"I'd love to."

Ron smiled, and sat down beside her. After a short pause, and without looking up at her, he asked quietly, "So… would you consider this, like, going out?"

Hermione's heart leaped into her throat but she tried her best to maintain a calm air. "If you want it to be."

"That's up to you too."

Being the straightforward person that she was, and unable to stand the suspense any longer, Hermione blurted out, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Well, then my answer is yes," she said without thinking.

"Excellent." He grinned at her and they both got up to go to their next class. Hermione floated to Potions in a cloud of bliss.

"What're you so happy about?" asked Harry, when the two had arrived to class. Elated, the two shared their good news. Harry, of course, was happy for them, but Draco Malfoy, who had overheard the conversation, sniggered behind them. Hermione groaned when she caught a glimpse of his platinum blond hair. The two had been at odds ever since they met each other, and they'd encountered many conflicts in the past. It didn't help that they were among to top students in their year, and were in constant competition in school.

Although they disliked each other, Hermione failed to realize how similar they really were. Both were intelligent, ambitious students, and outspoken people.

Hermione was too happy to let Draco get away with making fun of her, so she rounded on him and demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You're really going out with Weasley?"

"Yes," she snapped.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think scrawny and awkward was your type," he drawled, unconsciously standing up a bit straighter to show off his full six feet, two inches.

Hermione shot him a deathly stare but was unable to retort since class had officially begun. She bit her tongue and tried her best to concentrate on her potions ingredients, but it was useless. Her mind drifted off to other matters, as she allowed her imagination to get carried away.

First she pictured herself standing with Ron at some sort of school Ball, all dressed up and looking quite suave. She then began to wonder how they would make their relationship work once they left Hogwarts and went in pursuit of other careers.

Such fantasies were interrupted as a flurry of papers was handed back. "What's going on?" Hermione asked in a state of confusion.

"We're getting our essays back," Harry replied, pushing his messy bangs out of his eyes. "Hermione, it's not like you to not be paying attention."

As Hermione received back her paper, she glanced nervously at the top. An O. She grinned with relief. As she glanced around the room she realized that her grade was extremely good in comparison to many others.

Draco Malfoy glanced over her shoulder in an effort to see what Hermione's grade was, and his face contorted with jealousy at the night of her O. Ernie MacMillian, who always had his nose in other people's business, had also noticed Hermione and Draco's grades. "Hermione totally beat Draco out on this essay!"

Draco turned bright red and snapped, "At least I didn't spend all of my free time writing it. I actually have a life." His comments did nothing to faze Hermione, who was trying not to gloat. Draco leaned over to her and whispered, "You tell him to say that?"

"Of course not!" she replied indignantly. Leave it him to try and bring down her spirits on a day that she should be happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't long before most of the school knew about Hermione and Ron's new budding romance. Ginny was one of the first to congratulate Hermione on it. "I always knew you'd get together some day," she told her. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I actually really am," Hermione replied, feeling truly elated inside.

She spent the next five days in a state of fragile euphoria. Lunch was spent by Ron's side every day, talking with him about everything from Quidditch to the Weird Sisters.

Hermione still had a hard time believing Ron actually had an interest in her as something other than a friend. After all, he had been with Lavender last year, who was much prettier and more popular than Hermione. But Hermione's true beauty was on the inside. She might not have realized it, but there were many things people appreciated about her. Her love of learning made her an intelligent person that was very skillful at making conversation.

So there she sat, on the edge of a bench in the Great Hall, telling Ron all about her day. Although they had been friends before, things felt so different now. He seemed more interested in what she had to say, and more eager to share things about himself as well.

Because of their close friendship things were a bit awkward at first, especially physically. They held hands together in the hallway, but they never went any farther, despite what Hermione had seen him do with Lavender. She just wasn't ready to kiss him yet, and she still felt a little weird thinking of him as her boyfriend. However, she knew that eventually she would get more used to the idea and he would kiss her when the time was right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Welcome to my new fic! I know that it's not starting out as a Draco/Hermione fic, but trust me, it will be.

I wasn't sure if the British used the term "going out" or "going steady" or exactly what term they used, so if anyone has an idea please let me know.

And please review! I love hearing your comments!


	2. A Trip To Hogsmeade

Hermione had been pretty satisfied with the past week, although she was beginning to feel a little down. She didn't know why she felt that way so she tried her best to suppress it, but she couldn't keep her emotions locked up for long. She felt like it wasn't something she couldn't talk to Ron about, so she turned to Harry instead.

"Has anything happened to make you feel upset?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so."

"Any bad test grades or anything?"

"No."

"What about Ron, things going all right with him?"

Although Hermione herself didn't know what was the problem she had, she felt they were getting at least a little closer to the issue at hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean, 'you guess so'?" questioned Harry.

"Well, it's just-" Suddenly Ginny passed through the common room. She looked as if she wanted to stop and spend time with Harry, but he wordlessly motioned her on and Ginny obeyed without saying anything.

"I thought things were going well with you and Ron," said Harry. "As a matter of fact, he told me…" Suddenly he frowned. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh, you must!" begged Hermione. "Now that you've started to tell me, you might as well finish."

"Well, he told me… that he's in love with you."

Hermione turned pale and rested her head against her hands. Her heart felt heavy inside, and for more reasons than one. "It is true?"

"He seemed pretty serious."

No matter what Harry said, Hermione wished it wasn't true. At least not yet. True, they had been friends for quite some time, but they only recently tried dating. A week of dating was too early to actually declare love. Besides, Hermione didn't know if she was ready for such a commitment. She really cared about Ron, but she didn't know if she could say she loved him yet. Another thing that bothered her was that, as far as she knew, Ron had never been in love before. What if he had felt the same way about Lavender? He certainly hadn't loved her. She didn't want him saying things if he wasn't sure what they meant.

To top it all off, the trip to Hogsmeade that had been planned fell on Valentine's Day. Although just the other day she had been excited about spending that day with her boyfriend, a very small bit of dread lingered inside her. Who knew what sort of proclamations of love he might make on this hyped-up holiday?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A group of mostly couples congregated in the Great Hall, waiting to be let into Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked together into the little town. Suddenly Harry and Ginny broke away from the other two. "We're going to go to Madam Puddifoot's," said Ginny. "You can come if you'd like."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "That place? No thanks."

Harry glanced rather enviously back at his two other friends as he allowed Ginny to lead him away. Ron and Hermione walked on. They made small talk, but it seemed almost unnatural. Ron took her by the hand and they walked together down the streets, going in and out of stores.

Three hours later they were in the same exact position, and Ron still hadn't let go of Hermione's hand. Her fingers were beginning to feel numb, and she was more than a little uncomfortable. She couldn't help feeling awkward, and it drove her crazy to feel that way because Ron had really done nothing wrong. He had held doors open, paid for her drink… yet it still didn't feel right to her.

It was nighttime as the students began arriving back at the castle, and Hermione and Ron stood in the common room together. "Well, I'm tired, so I think I'm going to head up to bed," said Hermione.

The two stood there looking at each other, and Hermione briefly thought about just walking away at that point and shouting goodnight over her shoulder. But she knew that Ron wanted to try and kiss her. She could just sense it. However, he made no move to do so, but she could tell he desperately wanted to. Wanting to get it over with she quickly leaned over and initiated the kiss herself. It was a quick peck, and then he was gone.

She stood alone in the darkness of the common room, and felt nothing but emptiness inside. No passion, no excitement, no joy, not even disgust. Just… nothing.

As she walked up the stairs Hermione desperately hoped no one would be in the room, but Ginny was there. She surveyed Hermione critically.

"So tell me… did Ron kiss you?"

"Yes."

"And how was it?"

"Bad," replied Hermione meekly.

Ginny shrieked. "It was bad! Did he miss or something? Or slobber all over you?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I was the one that initiated it. And I just…" she trailed off, at a loss for words. "Are you sure you want to talk to me about this? After all, he is your brother."

"No, it's fine," insisted Ginny.

After a pause, Hermione said, "I didn't feel anything. When he kissed me, I just felt empty inside."

She wanted to say more, but no words could describe how she felt at that moment. Ginny tried to console her, but Hermione just kept declaring that she was a terrible person, because Ron was so good and she couldn't love him for it. Finally Ginny told her, "This can't be all that's bothering you. There must be something else." Hermione made no response. "Well? What is it? Some other guy or something?"

A weak moan escaped from Hermione's lips that Ginny didn't miss. "Ah, that's it. Well, let it out. Who is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that I like someone else. Only the _idea_ of someone else. What I mean is… I don't feel passionate about Ron. That's the problem. Honestly, there's only one guy I can think of that I feel passionate about. And I passionately hate him."

"Draco Malfoy?" guessed Ginny.

"Yes… it's just, at least Malfoy invokes some emotions in me, even if they are negative ones. I want that emotion, but in the opposite way. I want to love someone with as much passion as I hate Draco Malfoy with." Hermione began to cry, as bittersweet tears ran down her face, clinging to her eyelashes and rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" asked Ginny gently.

"I don't know," whispered Hermione. "I mean, I know that I should break up with him, but I can't bring myself to do it! Maybe I'll just wait till the end of the year, when he graduate. We might have to do separate ways anyway, it will be a good excuse."

"Do you think that's best?" asked Ginny cautiously. "I mean, if you don't really love him you don't want to be tied down to him for so long."

"I know, but he's such a great guy and a great friend that I can't bare to hurt him! He doesn't deserve this."

"But you can't lead him on when you feel this way."

"I know," whispered Hermione, as she turned out the light.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I just wanted to say that this story takes place during 7th year, and it is what I think is called an AU. Basically, I'm ignoring the horcruxes and the fact that Draco became a death eater and killed Dumbledore. I hate doing something like that, but when I came up with the idea for this story it was actually before the 6th book came out, and I just couldn't work the plot together.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: allykismet, missindependent1127, and Elmo!

Allykismet: Thanks, I will try my best to convince you throughout the story!

Elmo: Thanks for the help, and don't worry, you didn't sound snobbish at all!


	3. Breaking the News

That night Hermione did not easily fall asleep, and once she did the dreams she had were not exactly peaceful ones. In fact, the dream that she remembered most vividly the next morning involved none other than Draco Malfoy. In her dream Draco was a changed person- he was still spunky and bitingly sarcastic at times, but he was also quite sweet and kind to her.

She awoke with a bitter feeling in her stomach. She fought away any thoughts of something that could never be- a changed Draco Malfoy.

The next week passed by in a cloud of turmoil and despair. Hermione's emotions were so powerful that she knew they could be easily read on her face, so she avoided Ron at all costs. This, obviously, turned out to be just as damaging, and he soon suspected that something was up.

Hermione's plan to remain with Ron for awhile soon proved to be impossible. She had never been one to fight her feelings, and now was so exception. It was only a matter of days before she approached Ron with the fateful phrase, "We have to talk."

With a look on his face that let her know he sensed something, he nodded. "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said, "I don't think we should date each other anymore."

"Okay," he said simply.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I just want you to be happy."

It felt as if someone had punched her in the heart, for Hermione knew that Ron meant every word of what he said. "Don't you want to know why? Don't you want to get mad at me and tell me it isn't fair, and refuse to speak to me again?"

"No. Don't get me wrong Hermione, I wish you didn't feel this way, but as long as this is what you want, it's what I want."

Hermione went up to her bed that night feeling extremely guilty, but at the same time relieved. What she just couldn't understand was how perfect everything had once seemed. A month ago, if you had asked her what she wanted, she would've told you she was looking for a nice, sweet guy that was fun to be around, one that she could have a conversation with. Ron was all of those things.

Perhaps she really had no idea what was good for her. After all, she had gotten everything she'd dreamed of, and she still wasn't content. There was more to it than that. Having your dreams come true wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

ooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later Hermione decided she didn't want anything to do with the male sex. Love and everything that came with it was too complicated and she was satisfied being an independent woman. "I'm going to be a spinster," she joked to Ginny one day.

"Okay," Ginny replied, "then I'll be a weaver."

"What you earth are you talking about?"

"I don't know…" Ginny said slowly.

Silence filled the air for a few moments, and then Hermione burst out laughing. "Gin, do you know what spinster is?"

"A person who spins cloth?"

"No, silly! A spinster is a woman who never gets married."

"Oh," said Ginny, and joined in Hermione's giggles.

After they calmed down, Hermione continued, I'm serious, though, at least for now. I don't want to deal with guys anymore."

"Not even the ever-so-passionate Draco Malfoy?" chided Ginny.

"Oh yes, my secret lover," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I knew it all along."

"However, it's a hopelessly romantic case, because he does not love me back. So alas, I shall have to live out my days with an unrequited love."

"If that's the way you want it."

An unrequited love was the next best thing to a real love anyway. Hermione hated Draco but she didn't mind pretending that she was actually in love with him because it amused her. All the books she had read always had some handsome, charming, romantic hero, and Hermione hadn't met any guys like that in real life. Of course, she didn't expect anyone to be a real life Romeo, but figured there had to be someone out there better than what she came across.

ooooooooooooo

Despite her resolution to forget about guys, Hermione found herself looking out for potential boyfriends during the next few months. She determinedly founds faults with every single one and convinced herself that she was never going to meet a guy she could be happy with.

To distract herself and forget her social troubles Hermione threw herself into her school work with even more zest than usual. This hard work paid off when Hermione became the recipient of a very special award presented to the top 7th year. The award ceremony was held in early May and Hermione was honored when she was presented with her own personalized plaque.

Harry and Ron came to congratulate her afterward. Things between Hermione and Ron had been more normal than she had ever hoped for. It was certainly not the way it used to be, but he made no mention of their failed attempt at a relationship and they carried on as friends.

To her surprise, Ron presented her with a bouquet of flowers and an awkward hug. "I know I probably shouldn't have, but I just want to let you know…" he turned red with embarrassment and mumbled, "I'm proud of you."

"You're sweet," said Hermione weakly.

"Good job," chimed in Harry.

Ron stood around for a few moments and finally muttered, "I'm going to get some food. Congratulations again, Hermione."

As she watched him leave Hermione noticed Draco out of the corner of her eye, sending her death stares. He was mad as hell he hadn't been the one receiving the award that night. She knew her father expected it of him and would be furious he lost out to a muggleborn. She triumphantly smiled at him and tried to convince herself that he was a conceited jerk. And he was- after all, she could remember only too well all the terrible things he had ever said to her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update, my school play just ended and I was really busy with that. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I promise the next chapter will be out sooner!


	4. Potions Project

Classes had become quite grueling as the students prepared to take their 7th year NEWTS. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, Potions had become a bit more challenging for her. It wasn't that she was bad at it, it was just that it didn't come quite as naturally to her as so many other things did. It also happened to be the only class she had with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took copious notes and paid avid attention to Professor Slughorn when he talked. One day he announced to the class, "I have a very special end of the year project planned for you. It will be difficult, but if it is completed correctly it will be very rewarding. To help you out I will allow you to work in pairs."

Hermione bit her lip and Harry looked away from both Ron and Hermione. Since the three were best friends one would have to be left out. Hermione assumed Harry and Ron would work together, and she didn't really mind it. She supposed her partner would be Ernie MacMillian, since he sat at their table.

She didn't really mind Ernie. He could be very pompous and aggravating sometimes, but he _was_ intelligent. She would probably be better off with him on a challenging potions project than with Harry or especially Ron.

As the voices trying to seek out partners got louder, Professor Slughorn attempted to quiet them down. He chuckled and said, "Let me continue. You will work in pairs, but not pairs of your own choosing. I will be picking your partners."

A few people murmured to their neighbors, and Malfoy looked outraged. Harry looked a bit relieved at not having to choose between Hermione and Ron.

"Not only have I already decided who will be partners, I've done a pretty good job of it. I've assessed your skills and weaknesses and matched you up with a person who will balance you. Trust me, the project will be much easier this way."

It didn't sound too bad to Hermione. It might actually be nice to find the person to balance her.

Slughorn cleared his throat and began to read the list aloud. Hermione listened anxiously until she heard her own name. "Hermione Granger- Draco Malfoy."

No. It couldn't be. Of all the people she could have been partners with, this was the last one she wanted. No way was Draco going to help her in any way with this project. Knowing him, he'd probably make her do the whole thing. She knew it was going to be a nightmare.

Draco looked just as angry as Hermione. He swore and muttered to his friends about the unfairness of it all, and Hermione was certain she had heard him mention that he shouldn't have to take this because of his connections.

As Slughorn finished reading the list, he said, "You may have noticed that there are an odd number of students in this class, and Harry Potter has not been given a partner."

"He could work with us in a group of three," Hermione said quickly, eager for someone to keep her company when she would be forced to work with Malfoy.

Slughorn shook his head. "No, no, Miss Granger, a team like yours certainly doesn't need any outside help. Harry Potter shall be working with me."

Harry's face turned pale at the thought of having to spend too much free time with Slughorn, and Hermione protested, "That's not really fair. After all, you're the teacher, of course you're going to know how to do it. Harry's guaranteed a perfect grade."

"Now, now, what do you take me for? I'm not going to do the project for him. I'll just assist him if he needs any help."

Despite Slughorn's insistence, everyone knew that Harry had lucked out. Everyone, that is, except for Harry, who felt he had the worst deal since he would have to spend so much time with Slughorn and listen to all his stories.

Slughorn continued, "You have about ten minutes left of class now. Get together with your partners and discuss what you're doing to do and when. The instructions are on page 610 of your textbooks."

Everyone began shifting around and started talking quietly. Malfoy made no effort to move anywhere, so Hermione timidly approached him herself.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do," she said rapidly, "but we're going to have to get this done, so we might as well talk to each other."

"I don't enjoy conversing with mudbloods."

She glared at him. "You'll have to. When do you want to meet?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I'm free Thursday evenings."

"Fine. In the library?"

"Why not? No one that matters goes in there anyway, so it won't hurt my reputation to much to be seen with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked away, determined to speak to him as little as possible. Professor Slughorn had no idea how much he had just complicated her life.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione had to admit that she was a bit nervous when she had to go meet Draco in the library for the first time. To her surprise he wasn't as vicious as he normally was. He wasn't exactly friendly, but he was a bit more bearable than his usual self.

Hermione had made the mistake of staying up late the night before to study for an important Transfiguration test, and the lack of sleep was beginning to be apparent to her. She struggled to keep her eyes open and on any other night she would've gone to bed immediately, but since she had to meet Draco and work on the project she forced herself to stay up.

"Hi," Draco said sullenly, seated at one of the tables. Hermione waited for a caustic remark, but it never came.

She began to outline her plan for the project and pulled out her notes. Draco held up a hand to stop her and said, "Don't bother talking. I don't need to hear you go on and on. Just give me your notes and I'll look through them. There's no need for us to talk more than we have to."

Hermione obeyed and handed over the parchment. She sat back in her chair and watched him reading over her neat handwriting. After a few minutes Hermione realized it would take him awhile to read everything she had written, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a couple of minutes.

Before she knew it Hermione had drifted into a sort of half sleep. Without quite knowing how it happened, she felt her head drop onto Draco's shoulder. She realized with terror that she should lift her head immediately before he got really angry, but her eyes felt so heavy that she couldn't bear to move an inch.

Once she realized her head was on his shoulder, she was shocked he hadn't shoved her off or even said anything. When he realized she wasn't asleep he gave her a forceful shove and muttered, "What the heck do you think you're doing? I'm not your personal pillow." He brushed off his shoulder and muttered, "Ew, mudblood germs."

Hermione turned red and gathered up her things. "I'm tired," she mumbled. "I think it would be better if I left now and we met again next week."

He nodded and she left as soon as possible. She was embarrassed and strangely anxious. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't place, and she didn't like it. Especially not in connection with Draco Malfoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I always reply to reviewer's comments through the reply button, but there was something I wanted to make clear to everyone, involving updates and chapter lengths. I will update regularly every weekend, with the exception of last weekend due to my school play. This is more often than most authors update, from what I've seen. Due to this, my chapters are also a little shorter than average. If you want longer chapters, they will be less frequently. I personally like this setup, and I hope you guys don't mind it either. Thanks for all your comments!


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Hermione entered the common room and slammed her bookbag down onto the couch. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Fun time with Malfoy?"

"Swell time," she muttered. "We didn't get anything done, so now I'll have to meet with him again. I don't know why Slughorn gave us this stupid project in the first place."

"He's being typical Malfoy, eh?" asked Ron. "If he does anything to piss you off, I'll beat him up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why not? You got to punch him in our third year," he grumbled.

"That was different," said Hermione huffily.

"Give me a break. He's still the same Malfoy."

Hermione ignored him and flopped down on the couch. "Where's Harry?"

Ron grinned. "He had to work on his project tonight too. He's in Slughorn's office right now."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't see why he has to work with Professor Slughorn. It doesn't really make any sense. Harry's not going to learn anything this way, and it's really not fair to everyone else. At the very least we should've been allowed to pick our own partners."

She pulled out some arithmancy homework and started to complete it. After about an hour she yawned and stuffed everything back into her bag. "I think I'm going to head up to bed now."

"Good night," said Ron, absentmindedly doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

"You should head up soon too," suggested Hermione. "Otherwise you'll be too tired for classes tomorrow."

Ron shrugged. "I'm going to wait for Harry to come back." He paused. "It might be awhile."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with that," she said as she went up the stairs.

Once Hermione reached her own bed she had more trouble falling asleep than she would've expected. All she could think of was Draco's tall, muscular body and how good it felt to be beside him for a few minutes. She began to wonder if anyone had seen the exchange between the two of them. She doubted it, or else Draco would never have allowed it to happen.

She smirked to herself at the thought of rumors flying around the school about something going on between herself and Malfoy. Harry and Ron would be so mad. Even though she wouldn't want her best friends mad, it still amused her to think about it. Hypothetically, of course.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That Saturday, Hermione awoke to see the sun shining through the windows. She smiled, knowing Ron and Harry would be excited to see the sunlight for their final Quidditch game of the year.

Sure enough, as she headed down to breakfast the boys (and Ginny, too) were excited and anxious for the game ahead. It was against Slytherin, and they felt pressure from the entire school for a victory.

Hermione chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco too was experiencing some nerves, but he hid it by digging viciously into his breakfast.

The stands were packed as the entire school gathered around to see their favorite match up of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hermione sat with the rest of her house, proudly cheering on their team. Even though she wasn't crazy about the sport, she always attended all of the games and supported her friends.

Early on Slytherin gained a 20-0 lead, due to Ron's nerves. He still hadn't quite been able to handle his anxiety, and let the first two shots through. However, Gryffindor managed to tie it up and keep it that way for awhile.

"And Ginny Weasley has the quaffle! She passes to Robins, who shoots and- oh, it's blocked!" Seamus Finnigan muttered under his breath while commentating. "And Vaisey of Slytherin has it now. He brings it on down to the other end of the field. He's taking a shot! Oh my, this will be a hard save- BUT WEASLEY DOES IT! WOW, WHAT A PLAY!"

The entire Gyffindor house went wild at the amazing move that Ron had done, almost falling off his broom in the process. Once the noise had died down a little, Hermione yelled so that Ron could hear her, "Yeah, good job Ron!"

Two heads turned around at the sound of her voice. Ron's, and Malfoy's. Ron grinned, but Malfoy just shot a dirty look at Ron. Then he flew over to one of the beaters and whispered in his ear.

Hermione had a bad feeling about that, and it turned out she was right. When Ron was paying attention to the motion of the quaffle, a Slytherin beater snuck up behind him and fired a bludger right at his head. Ron's face contorted with pain and he fell forward off his broom.

Hermione screamed and ran down to the field. Half the crowd hadn't even noticed what was going on, as Harry had gotten the snitch at that exact moment.

Once Hermione arrived she realized Ron wasn't critically injured and breathed a sigh of relief. Sloper, one of the Gyffindor beaters, had come over to make sure Ron was okay.

Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Way to keep your head in the game, Weasley."

Ron glared at him. "Your dirty team attacked behind my back. That's just low."

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention. And it's not my fault, Weasley, that you can't do _anything_ right."

Ron fumed but didn't say anything. However, when the focus had gone back to Harry and the snitch, Ron picked up Sloper's discarded beater's bat and headed for Malfoy. Hermione was the only one who saw what was going on.

"Don't, Ron," she whispered. "You shouldn't hurt him."

"Why not?" asked Ron. "His team hurt me."

"You'll get in trouble!"

Ron shook his head. "It's worth it."

And with that, he charged toward Malfoy with the bat raised over his head. Hermione whipped out her wand and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The bat came floating safely back to the ground just as Malfoy turned around to comprehend what was going on. Once he saw the person who had cried out the spell, he marched over to Hermione.

Grabbing her by the wrist, he growled, "Granger, you dirty little mudblood. I don't need your help."

He began to stalk off the field. Normally Hermione would've been silent as he left, but she could not stop herself from crying out, "Yes, you did."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked her right in the eyes and stared her down. Neither said a word, and finally he turned away and kept going back toward the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know, this update is late and I'm sorry! I do have a good excuse though. I was sick with the flu and didn't even get out of bed until yesterday. And you can't be mad, because today is my birthday :-)

I know where this story is headed, but I'm having a little trouble getting there, so please bare with me if my chapters aren't always amazing.


	6. Pomp and Circumstance

The end of the school year came all too quickly for Hermione. She couldn't comprehend that this was the last time she would ever walk through the halls of Hogwarts as a student. She would be leaving behind all the teachers and students that mattered to her. Never again would she have an experience like this in her life.

It was almost enough to distract her from her N.E.W.T.S., but she studied hard. The tests were challenging but not impossible, at least not for her. Ron felt a little differently.

"I don't know what I'll do if I don't pass some of those tests," he moaned. "Our entire futures depend on them!"

Harry looked worried. "If I don't pass my potions test I won't be allowed to go into auror training."

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured them. "I'm sure you'll pass, and even if you don't you'll still find a job that's good for you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure, you can say that because you're going to pass everything. You took all the tests anyway so you could have any career you wanted."

Hermione frowned. "No one says I necessarily passed everything."

Ron snorted. "Sure."

"Well, it's not like we have to worry about it right now," Harry pointed out. "We won't find out our grades until July anyway. For now, we can think about graduation." He turned to Hermione. "Have you written your speech yet?"

Because Hermione would be graduating with the highest grades, she was the Hogwarts Valedictorian and had to make a speech to all her peers and their families.

"I started it."

Ron smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Graduation day came, and Hermione was extremely nervous about speaking in front of all the students of Hogwarts. The only other person to be making a speech was Draco Malfoy, as the person with the second highest grades (and the best connections).

Hermione and Draco were seated next to each other on a platform in the Great Hall, sitting silently and not speaking to each other. Hermione had brilliant burgundy robes with gold trim, and Malfoy's were green and silver.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, and Hermione anxiously awaited her turn to speak. Finally Draco was announced, and Hermione knew she just had to get through his speech, and then it would be time for hers.

Malfoy strolled up to the podium and looked calmly out over the audience. "When I began writing my speech, I was having a hard time thinking of what to say. While I was hunched over my parchment and quill, I received a letter from my mother. In it, she went on about my future and what I should do with my life. And she asked a question that really made me think: Why is it that extraordinary people end up doing ordinary things with their lives?

Right then, I resolved that I would not live an ordinary life. I am extraordinary, and I will do extraordinary things. When I first found out I would be speaking today, I was not surprised. Everyone knows that I am intelligent, I have worked hard and I have the Slytherin quality of ambition. Some people might say, 'what is he going to do with his life?' And I tell them, 'my life will make a difference.'

Others might compare me to those that have graduated with top grades in the past and have gone on to great things. They wonder, 'will he make it as far as they have?' And the answer to that is: yes. I will go farther than anyone before. I will do bigger and better things than you can even imagine. I am extraordinary."

He stepped back from the podium and basked in the applause of the audience, which seemed a little weak to Hermione compared to the amount of people there. However, a large section of the Malfoy family cheered for him, drowning out the boos of the Gryffindors.

Hermione was so nervous about her own speech she hadn't really been paying that much attention to Malfoy's. Had he really just gone on about how wonderful he was? Surely even he wouldn't be that conceited. There must have been more to it.

She nervously took her own place at the podium and began to speech that she had been working to perfect for a month. She cleared her throat and began, "A wise man once said, 'it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.'"

She went on to discuss the importance of making good decisions and living your life in a way that benefits others. She talked about how your grades and talents mean nothing when you don't use them correctly or if you are cruel to others. She made sure to point out that your ancestry or natural gifts don't mean as much as the decisions you make in your life. And she wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that she received a little more applause than Draco had.

And just like that, the ceremony was over. The 7th year Hogwarts students received magical diplomas and were sent off into the grown wizarding world. Hermione turned to Draco for what would hopefully be the last time she ever saw him, and to her surprise he stuck out his hand.

"So long, Granger," he muttered.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she replied coolly.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I might not be as successful and extraordinary as I am." Hermione gave him an odd look. "The way you sucked up to all the teachers and studied every waking second of your life really made it so that I actually had to do a little work every once in awhile."

With that, he began to walk away and Hermione just stared at him in disgust. However, just as she was about to turn and find her friends and family, McGonagall came marching toward her with Malfoy trailing behind.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, giving a small smile. "You've worked hard."

"Thank you," replied Hermione.

"Because of that hard work, I have something special to tell you. The Ministry has asked us to recommend two students to work on a project for them over the summer, and I've selected you."

Hermione beamed until McGonagall continued and said, "The other student that has been selected is Mr. Malfoy. The two of you will have to work together over the summer. It will be a lot of hard work, but this is a huge honor and you should both be thrilled."

"Professor, no," stammered Hermione. "I mean- I can't work with him!" she blurted out.

McGonagall gave a severe look. "If you wish to turn down the position then I will find a replacement. However, Mr. Malfoy has already accepted, and I'm sure you'll regret it if you don't."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded. "Of course I'll do it."

"Good. Congratulations to both of you, and the Ministry will be in touch with you over the summer with more details."

The professor strode away, and Malfoy smirked over his shoulder at Hermione as she headed away to find Harry and Ron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible. I haven't updated in two months, and I really apologize for that, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I only just had inspiration to continue this story- I was completely blank before. Hopefully I will be able to update a little more frequently for you.

This chapter wasn't entirely from my own imagination, either- the two speeches were real, for the most part. I just graduated high school as the salutatorian, and Hermione's speech was pretty much what I said- complete with Dumbledore quote. Malfoy's speech, believe it or not, was pretty close to what our valedictorian said. Needless to say, he was a bit full of himself.

Anyway, if you've read it and want to review I'd appreciate it, but I probably don't deserve it due to my lack of updating. I promise the next one will be sooner, hopefully next week!


End file.
